The present invention is related generally to hoists, and more particularly to a hoist system for safely raising, storing, and lowering loads.
Storage for recreational equipment such as bicycles, canoes, kayaks, and other equipment is sometimes considered inefficient because of space limitations in garages, basements, and sheds. Recreational equipment tends to consume much-needed space and may be inconvenient to access and load onto vehicles when desired. Consequently, storage and use of recreational equipment can inhibit consumers from using, enjoying, and even purchasing such equipment due to storage space limitations.
Various racks and hoist systems are available for consumer use, but they tend to be complicated, unsafe, and have space consuming problems of their own. There is, therefore, a need for a simple and safe system for storing recreational gear and other equipment.